


Der Landi-Gutschein

by Niemernuet



Series: Zuckerwatten-Advent [1]
Category: Schwingen RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, established relationships - Freeform, jööh
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niemernuet/pseuds/Niemernuet
Summary: Marcel hilft Erich beim Weihnachtseinkauf und anderen zwischenmenschlichen Herausforderungen. Letzteres allerdings eher unbewusst.
Relationships: Erich Fankhauser/Joel Wicki, Marcel Bieri/Pirmin Reichmuth
Series: Zuckerwatten-Advent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087976





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out these photoshop skills...

Gemessen an seiner Grösse und der Stärke seines Kaders waren die Erfolge des Innerschweizerischen Schwingerverbands auf eidgenössischer Ebene, historisch betrachtet, unterirdisch. Objektiv beurteilt hätte es keinen Grund geben dürfen, warum die Nordostschweizer und Berner an jedem grösseren Zusammenzug Kreise um die Innerschweizer schwangen. Objektiv beurteilt hätte es aber auch keinen Grund geben dürfen, warum die Berner seit einem Jahrzehnt die unangefochtenen Herrscher des Schwingens waren. Marcel hatte insgeheim den Verdacht, dass das Ende der Berner Erfolgsstrecke dereinst mit krachendem Donner, Blitzen und Schwefelgeruch und dem Einfordern von etlichen Seelen in die ewige Verdammnis geschehen würde.  
Andererseits gab es sehr wohl weniger objektive Gründe, warum die Innerschweizer bei grossen Wettkämpfen zu oft das Nachsehen hatten.

Marcel trat in den grossen Schwingkeller der Stadtluzerner und atmete den Geruch des Sägemehls tief ein. Die Halle war leer, die Zuger wieder einmal zu früh und Marcel von ihnen der Schnellste beim Umziehen. Er mochte es so, brauchte es sozusagen. Er hatte sich durchaus schon gefragt, was einst zuerst gekommen war: der Aberglaube, nur als Erster im Sägemehl siegen zu können oder seine Effizienz, die sich schliesslich zum Zwang gewandelt hatte. Pirmin beharrte natürlich auf Letzterem, aber Pirmin beharrte auch darauf, dass er der Rationale von ihnen war und über kindischen Sachen wie Aberglauben stand. Marcel liess ihn im Glauben. Er achtete trotzdem darauf, stets einen Vorrat an Kirschenjoghurt für Pirmins Wettkampvorbereitungs-Ritual im Kühlschrank zu haben.

Der wichtigste Grund für das schlechte Abschneiden der Innerschweizer war die, freundlich ausgedrückt, kulturelle Vielfalt der Unterverbände und Sektionen. Der Verband reichte von den tiefen Alpentälern Uris bis zu den Städten Zug und Luzern; unterschiedlichste Menschen und ihre Ansichten waren darunter vertreten und es war eine grosse Herausforderung, diese alle so einzubringen, dass sich keiner übergangen fühlte.  
Oder deutlicher: Niemand mochte seinem Nachbarn etwas gönnen.  
Für Pirmin war es eine ewige Qual, mitansehen zu müssen, wie sich die Nordostschweizer, die aus noch mehr Teilverbänden bestanden als die Innerschweizer, regelmässig wie ein Mann hinter Giger oder Orlik oder wer auch immer am Wettkampftag vorne lag, stellen konnten während die Innerschweizer wie ein Hühnerhaufen auftraten. Als Spielervertreter im Verband hatte er aber auch mehr Einsicht in die Ränkespiele im Hintergrund als andere Schwinger. Es war kein Wunder, musste er darüber verzweifeln.  
Marcel betrachtete die Sache lieber aus amüsierter Distanz. Pirmin hätte gesagt, dass Marcel dies nur tat, weil er in Wahrheit ebenso verzweifelt war, dass sein Talent wegen dämlichen Intrigen verschwendet wurde und es sich nur nicht eingestehen konnte. Deshalb umschifften sie dieses Thema so gut es nur ging.

Noe war der zweite Schwinger in der Halle, gefolgt von Pirmin und einem ersten Trainer der Luzerner. Pirmin trug die schmal geschnittenen Trainerhosen mit dem tiefen Bund in dem sein Hintern zum Anbeissen aussah. Gemächlich kam er auf Marcel zu und pinnte ihn mit seinen kräftigen Armen an die Wand. Marcel grinste zu ihm hinauf, zog ihn in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn.

"Bereit?", fragte Pirmin

Marcel drückte ihre Nasen aneinander und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er ihn losliess. "Klar. Möchtest du die Witze vorher hören? Ich habe sie mir aufgeschrieben."

Pirmin verzog den Mund und sah ihn mit kaum verstecktem Lächeln an. "Keine Spiele, Marcel!", warnte er und versuchte, ernst zu wirken. "Es ist wichtig, wir müssen Zusammenhalt zeigen."

Marcel grinste. "Ach komm, du willst es doch auch."

Pirmins Mund kräuselte sich noch ein wenig mehr und er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Marcel an die Wand. In der Mitte des Raumes schlug Noe das Rad.  
Pirmin hatte recht, eigentlich wäre der erste Zusammenzug für die kommende Saison der passende Moment gewesen, das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl zu stärken. Andererseits hatte Marcel nur selten so viel Spass wie wenn er die empfindlichsten Seelen seiner Verbandskameraden auf die Palme treiben durfte. Vor allem ein Verband hatte ihm schon unzählige Stunden der Belustigung bereitet.  
Die anderen Schwinger trudelten nach und nach ein, zuerst Obwaldner, dann die Urner. Sie nickten einander zu, schüttelten Hände und wechselten freundliche Worte. Mit einem Auge behielt Marcel aber stets die Tür im Blick. Von den Luzernern kamen zuerst diejenigen aus der Stadt und schliesslich die, auf die er gewartet hatte.

"Hallo Schatz", säuselte Marcel als seine Lieblinsopfer in die Halle traten.  
Falls es einen Gott gab, hatte er bei der Verteilung des Humors das Entlebuch ausgespart und den Menschen als Entschädigung dafür doppelt so viel Sinn für Kränkung geschenkt. Während die meisten mit einem Augenrollen weitergingen, waren Erichs Schultern sogleich gespannt. Er blieb neben der Tür stehen und sah zu Marcel und Pirmin. Obwohl seine Augen ein beneidenswert helles Grau waren, schaffte er es ohne Probleme, düster dreinzublicken.

"Schule schon aus?", fragte er.

Marcel lächelte. "Schon seit dem Mittag, zum Glück. Die vier Lektionen waren sehr anstrengend. Zum Glück sind bald Weihnachtsferien." Marcel hatte jeden Witz über Lehrer gehört, den es gab. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum Erich es trotzdem immer wieder versuchte. Einer seiner vielen Brüder lief an ihm vorbei.

«Was machen die Kühe?»

Erich sah ihn abschätzig an. «Fressen, Scheissen, Mil…»

Bevor er den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, wurde er von Pirmin unterbrochen: «Nicht was du so den ganzen Tag tust, was deine Kühe machen wollte er wissen.»

So viel zum Thema Zusammenhalt. Noe lachte. Erich sah aus, als ob er stechende Kopfschmerzen hätte.

"Und wie verbringen Entelbucher die besinnliche Adventszeit?", fragte Marcel.

Erich öffnete den Mund, aber ein Schwinger in der Tür kam ihm zuvor.  
"Deine Überleitungen zu den Inzestwitzen werden immer wie plumper", sagte Joel an den Türrahmen gelehnt. Er nickte zu Marcel und Pirmin. "Dick, Doof."

Marcel und Pirmin warfen sich einen Blick zu und taten so, als ob sie sich einigen müssten, wer mit welchem Namen gemeint war. Erich grinste selbstgefällig.

«Was macht die Arbeit?», fragte Joel an Pirmin gewandt. «Ach, warte, es sind doch schon Semesterferien. Was macht das Nichtstun?»

«Geht wunderbar», grinste Pirmin, «und ist auch bitternötig. Es waren anstrengende zwei Monate seit den letzten Ferien.»

Joel rollte die Augen, griff die Hand seines Freundes und zog ihn tiefer in den Schwingkeller.

"Das war unbefriedigend", gab Marcel leise zu.

Pirmin gluckste und stiess ihn in die Seite. Joel und Erich stellten sich in der Gruppe der Entlebucher auf. Selbst unter Innerschweizer Schwingern galten sie als verschrobener Haufen, trotzdem hatten sie mit Joel, der ein Jahrhunderttalent mit Jahrhundertehrgeiz verband, die wahrscheinlich grösste Hoffnung auf den nächsten Königstitel hervorgebracht. Marcels Meinung nach war Joel trotz der Entlebucher so erfolgreich, nicht wegen, aber das war einer der Witze, den er noch nie vom Stapel gelassen hatte. So viel Sensibilität besass er.  
Das Training begann mit einer Rede des Technischen Leiters, gespickt mit allerhand Floskeln über Einsatz und Anstrengung und gerechten Lohn, danach durften sie sich endlich aufwärmen und zusammengreifen. Pirmin wurde gegen Joel eingeteilt, sehr zum Leidwesen von Noe, der den Boden verehrte auf dem sein Idol wandelte. Marcel fand sich neben Erich wieder, der nur mit dem Mund grinste.

"Und was machst du in den Weihnachtsferien?", fragte er.

Erich stieg in die Schwingerhosen. "Holzen."

Marcel zurrte den Gurt seiner Hosen fest und rollte die Hosenbeine auf. "Du kennst nichts als Arbeit."

Erich trat an ihn und griff den Saum der Hosen. «Jemand muss ja», schnaufte er über Marcels Schulter.

Marcel trat einen Schritt zurück, bückte sich und griff nach Erichs Gurt. «Hast du denn schon alle Geschenke? Du brauchst sicher den grossen Traktor, um alle nach Hause zu schleppen.»

Erich zwang ihn ein paar Schritte zurück und griff ihn härter. «Gut?», fragte er.

Marcel grunzte und Erich griff an. Marcel hatte damit gerechnet und auch, dass er gleich mit voller Kraft ziehen würde. Er drehte sich und versuchte, seinen Gegner mitzureissen, landete aber dennoch krachend unter Erich. Er lachte. Erich war schon wieder auf den Füssen und sah auf ihn herunter. Neben ihnen erhob sich Joel ebenfalls von Pirmin. Marcel blickte zu ihnen auf.

«Das Kind von dir und Joel wäre der kleinste, zornigste Schwinger den die Welt je gesehen hat.»

Erichs Mund klappte auf, aber bevor er richtig wütend werden konnte, wurde er von Joels Lachen unterbrochen. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich zu ihm um, während Marcel alleine wieder auf die Beine kommen musste. Er hatte insgeheim den Verdacht, dass Joel nicht so humorlos war wie er tat. Grinsend, von oben bis unten mit Sägemehl bestäubt, legte er den Arm um ihn.

«Stell dir unser Kind vor.»

Joel lachte noch lauter und wand sich aus seinem Griff. «Träum weiter.»

Nach dem Training versammelten sie sich im Gasthof gegenüber zu einem letzten Bier, oder zwei, drei. Marcel war am Rande der Zuger und in einem Gespräch mit Lutz gelandet. Pirmin, der in die andere Richtung zuhörte, hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt und spielte mit dem Reissverschluss von Marcels Jacke. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte Marcel, dass er angestarrt wurde. Erichs finsterer Blick folgte jedem seiner Bewegungen vom anderen Ende des Tischs und liess auch nicht ab von ihm, als Marcel zurückblickte. Betont gelassen lehnte er an Pirmin.  
Sollte er nur etwas zum Schauen haben.


	2. Chapter 2

Dass er die Situation an diesem Abend komplett falsch gelesen hatte, merkte Marcel einige Tage später, am ersten richtigen Ferientag und nur zwei Tage vor Heilig Abend. Er sass über den Küchentisch gebeugt, vor sich den Lehrplan für das zweite Semester. Seine schönen Pläne, die er in den letzten Sommerferien geschmiedet hatte, waren schon längst über den Haufen geworfen worden. In Mathematik hatte er viel länger gebraucht und lag weit zurück, während er in Geschichte schon fast alle Themen durch hatte. Er seufzte auf als das Telefon neben ihm vibrierte und rieb sich die Augen unter der Brille. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Mutter oder ein Vater von einem seiner Schüler, mit einer wichtigen Frage, die keine Sekunde Aufschub duldete.

«Bieri.»

«Fankhauser», knurrte ihm aus dem Telefon entgegen und Marcel liess es vor Schreck fast fallen.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er antworten konnte. «Erich?»

«Wer denn sonst?», fragte Erich und klang sehr genervt. «Störe ich?»

«Ähm…nein, überhaupt nicht.» Marcel schob die Papiere zur Seite. «Was gibt’s?»

Erich schnaufte schwer in den Hörer und die Leitung knisterte. Marcel stellte sich vor, wie er in der zugigen Rauchküche eines Bauernhofes, irgendwo zuhinterst in einem Entlebucher Graben neben einem Telefon mit altmodischer Wählscheibe stand. Fast hätte er gelacht.

«Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Bei den Geschenken.»

Wieder musste Marcel mühsam eine Antwort in seinem Hirn aufsammeln. «Was?»

«Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich alle Geschenke habe. Habe ich nicht. Vor allem für Joel.» Der letzte Satz war fast ein Flüstern gewesen und Marcel drückte sein Telefon fest ans Ohr, als ob er so Erichs Worte besser verstehen könnte.  
«Deshalb brauche ich deine Hilfe», unterstrich Erich noch einmal.

«Hast du…wie stellst du dir das vor?»

«Wir gehen zusammen einkaufen und du zeigst mir, wie man ein gutes Geschenk findet.»

«Aber…wann?»

«Na jetzt.»

«Aber…ich arbeite.»

Nun brauchte für einmal Erich einen Moment mit einer Antwort. «Es sind doch Schulferien.»

Anscheinend war es nun auch Zeit für Marcel, genervt zu sein. «Ich muss das neue Semester vorbereiten. Glaubst du, das geschieht von alleine?»

Einen Moment war es still in der Leitung, dann: «Also nein?»

Marcel lehnte im Stuhl zurück und überlegte. Einerseits hatte er wirklich viel zu tun, vor allem weil er nach Weihnachten nur noch wenig Zeit hatte. Andererseits konnte er sich ausmalen, welche Überwindung es Erich gekostet hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von den Witzen und Sprüchen, die es ihm liefern würde. Er warf seinen Stift auf den Tisch und sprang hoch.

«In zwei Stunden am Bahnhof Luzern, beim Kiosk neben dem Eingang», sagte er.

«Danke.»

Unterwegs auf der Autobahn rief er Pirmin an. Er hatte sich in der Bibliothek der Fachhochschule vergraben und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er antwortete. Er war genauso überrascht wie Marcel, aber weniger begeistert.

«Bist du sicher, dass es nicht nur ein Vorwand ist, um dir an einem abgeschiedenen Ort die Knie zu brechen?», fragte er. Im Hintergrund hörte man Stimmen der anderen Studenten.

«Ich glaube nicht», sagte Marcel. Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht. «Nein», fügte er schliesslich an.

«Warum sollte er ausgerechnet dich fragen?»

Marcel biss sich auf die Lippen. Gute Frage. «Weil ich so einfühlsam bin?»

Pirmin lachte. «Das muss es sein.» Kurz war es still. «Hast du eigentlich mein Geschenk schon?», wechselte er das Thema.

Marcel schnaubte. «Natürlich. Für was hältst du mich?»

«Für jemanden, der eine Ausrede braucht, um auf dem letzten Drücker seiner grossen Liebe ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu kaufen.»

Marcel lachte. «Erwischt.» Vor ihm erschien das Schild für die Ausfahrt Luzern Zentrum und er setzte den Blinker. «Aber sag Fankhauser nicht, dass ich ihn für eine Ausrede gebraucht habe.»

«Natürlich nicht. Pass auf dich auf.»

In der Stadt herrschte das gewöhnliche Vor-Weihnachts-Gewusel, das in der Enge des Bahnhofs verhundertfacht wurde. Erich stand wie eine Statue zwischen den unzähligen Menschen und sah in den verwaschenen Jeans und der Fleece-Jacke, unter der ein kariertes Hemd hervorlugte, wie die Parodie eines Hinterwäldlers aus.  
Marcel grinste und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

«Danke», murmelte Erich zur Begrüssung.

«Kein Ding. Das wird lustig», antwortete Marcel und führte ihn hinaus. Draussen zog ein kalter Luft über den Bahnhofplatz und er zog den Reissverschluss seiner Jacke höher. Erich zog eine Mütze aus den Tiefen seiner Taschen und streifte sie über.

«Nicht dorthin», sagte Marcel als er einige Schritte in Richtung Seebrücke lief und führte ihn stattdessen um die Ecke, vorbei am Kongresszentrum und dem Inseli-Park, bis zu einem unförmigen Block.  
Sie nahmen den Lift zur Bar auf die Dachterrasse und setzten sich ans Fenster. Das Seebecken lag grau unter ihnen, die Berge waren hinter den Wolken versteckt.

"Das wäre mein erster Vorschlag", erklärte Marcel und stockte kurz. "Und auch mein einziger", gab er zu. "So viel ist mir auf dem Weg hierher nicht eingefallen."

Erich hatte die Karte geöffnet und studierte die Getränkeliste. Als sein Blick auf die Preise fiel, klappte er sie wieder zu. Der Kellner kam und Marcel bestellte einen Toddy.

"Haben Sie Café Crème?", fragte Erich.

"Er nimmt das gleiche wie ich", warf Marcel dazwischen. Alkohol konnte in den folgenden Stunden nur helfen. Erich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, nickte dem Kellner aber zu.

"Und was ist hier so speziell?", fragte er als sie wieder alleine waren. "Abgesehen von den Preisen."

"Im Keller ist ein Club. Jeden dritten Freitag im Monat ist Gay-Night. Ihr kommt hier hoch zum Abendessen, nicht vor acht Uhr, danach geht ihr runter und lasst die Sau raus. Im übertragenen Sinn selbstverständlich, bitte lasst die Säue im Entlebuch."

Marcel grinste, aber Erich fand den Scherz natürlich nicht lustig. Im Gegenteil schien es ihm immer mehr zu widerstreben. "Gay…Night?"

Ach so. 

"Klar. Die Musik ist gewöhnliche Club-Musik, der einzige Unterschied ist, dass du mit deinem Freund in Frieden schmusen kannst."

Der Kellner stellte zwei dampfende Gläser auf den Tisch und verschwand wieder.

Erich roch am Getränk und hustete. "Was ist da drin?"

Marcel nahm einen Schluck. Der heisse Whisky brannte angenehm im Hals. "Etwas, um dieses Treffen ein bisschen aufzulockern."

Eine Weile nippten sie schweigend an ihren Getränken.

"Und ihr seid schon oft hier gewesen?", fragte Erich schliesslich.

"Nein, erst ein-, zweimal." Marcel erwähnte nicht, dass Pirmin und er, wenn sie einmal in den Ausgang gingen, die Clubs in Zürich bevorzugten. Erichs unschuldiges Gemüt war eindeutig nicht bereit für diese Art Clubs. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er beim Stichwort Gay Night an Drag Queens und Tutus dachte. Seine Meinung dazu war auch abzulesen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas für uns ist", sagte er schliesslich. "Aber dieser Toddy ist gut."

Marcel seufzte innerlich und schob äusserlich das Glas beiseite. Die Wirkung des Toddys breitete sich langsam in seinen Gliedern aus. Er hatte geahnt, dass es eine Herausforderung werden würde. Deshalb war er schliesslich hier.

"Du musst es von der anderen Seite angehen: Was hast du Joel zu den letzten Weihnachtsfesten und Geburtstagen geschenkt?"

Erich überlegte. Seine Wangen waren rot angelaufen von der Wärme und dem Whisky. "Letzte Weihnachten habe ich ihm einen Telefonhalter für sein Motorrad geschenkt und zum Geburtstag einen Landi-Gutschein, davor Aftershave, weil seins fast leer war, Skisocken…und noch einige Landi-Gutscheine."

"Also praktische Dinge", fasste Marcel zusammen und versuchte, nicht zu lachen. "Dann überlegen wir doch…"

"Aber das will ich nicht!", rief Erich aus und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. "Praktische Dinge kann ich mir selber ausdenken. Ich will ihn überraschen. Etwas, mit dem er nicht rechnet."

Marcel rührte im klebrigen Bodensatz seines Glases. "Praktisch heisst ja nicht langweilig. Und umgekehrt kann etwas Überraschendes auch praktisch sein. Vielleicht sollten wir einmal an einem Ort suchen, an dem er sonst nicht einkauft. Ich weiss wo." 

Entschlossen stand er auf und fühlte den Toddy sofort im Kopf.  
Egal.

Sie bezahlten und verliessen das Hotel in Richtung Bahnhof. Diesmal führte Marcel seinen hoffnungslosen Fall über die Strasse in ein grosses Warenhaus. Um sie herum wogten die Menschenmassen ohne Rücksicht. Erich fühlte sich im Gewusel sichtlich unwohl. Marcel drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Deshalb wartet man nicht bis zwei Tage vor Weihnachten mit dem Einkauf von Geschenken." Er führte ihn vorbei am Make-up und den Damenparfüms zu den Regalen mit Aftershave. Geschenksets in allen Grössen stapelten sich davor.

"Zu praktisch", knurrte Erich.

Marcel nahm ein Set in die Hand und studierte den Inhalt. "Wenn du ihm sein Aftershave kaufst, ja. Aber was ist, wenn du ihm mal etwas Anderes gibst? Etwas, das er nicht selber kaufen würde?"

Erich sah die Flakons abschätzig an. "Warum sollte ich ihm ein anderes Aftershave kaufen? Ich mag wie er riecht."

Dagegen konnte Marcel nichts einwenden. Er legte den Karton zurück und sie liefen weiter durch den endlosen Trubel bis zu den Rolltreppen. Bei den Herrenkleidern hatte Marcel einen anderen Einfall. Er lief durch den Kleiderstangenwald bis er bei den karierten Rentnerhemden angekommen war. Grinsend hielt er Erich eins entgegen.

"Überraschend, da es von richtiger Qualität ist und nicht diese Massenware aus der Landi, dabei aber praktisch, da es genau seinem Stil entspricht."

Erich war immer noch nicht zum Lachen zumute. "Denkst du, wir kaufen alle unsere Kleider in der Landi?"

"Wo denn sonst?"

Erich sah ihn an, als ob Marcel der Unkultivierte unter ihnen wäre. "Na im Jakob-Markt."

Seufzend hängte Marcel das Hemd zurück. "Gut, nächster Versuch…" Bevor er aber den Gedanken fertig hatte, fiel ihm weiter vorne eine Jacke auf. "Moment bitte." Er zwängte sich durch Horden von Ehepaaren, die meisten bestehend aus einer Frau im Jagdmodus und einem lethargischen Mann im Schlepptau, schlüpfte aus seiner Jacke und nahm die andere vom Bügel.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst", sagte Erich tonlos während sich Marcel im Spiegel drehte.

"Was denn? Ich darf sie doch wohl anprobieren, wenn wir schon einmal hier sind."

"Du hast doch schon eine Jacke."

Genervt drehte sich Marcel zu ihm um. "Bist du Pirmin?" Ergeben schlüpfte er aber aus der Jacke und hängte sie zurück. Kurz liess er seine Hand über ein T-Shirt am Ständer daneben gleiten, aber mit dem grantigen Entlebucher im Schlepptau war es keine Freude. Die Etagen mit den Haushaltwaren und Spielzeugen liessen sie aus. In der Buchhandlung wurde Marcel wieder schwach.

"Joel liest nicht", erklärte Erich während Marcel den Rücken eines Krimis studierte.

"Pirmin schon", antwortete er ohne den Blick zu heben. Es könnte ihm gefallen. Er klemmte das Buch unter den Arm und schlenderte weiter durch die Büchertürme. "Warum in dem Fall nicht einmal ein Buch? Es gibt auch spannende Sachbücher, zum Beispiel über Motorräder."

Erich liess den Blick stirnrunzelnd über die Auslage gleiten. "Hast du denn noch kein Geschenk für Pirmin?", fragte er statt eine Antwort zu geben.

Marcel pickte ein weiteres Buch von einem Stapel und studierte es. "Doch, natürlich. Aber ein Buch passt immer obendrauf. Und das Beste ist, dass ich es nachher auch noch lesen darf." Er lief mit gesenktem Blick weiter.

"Und?"

"Und was?"

"Was schenkst du ihm?"

Marcel blieb stehen und las die Buchrücken der Kinderbücher vor ihm. "Schokolade." Endlich hatte er das gewünschte Buch gefunden. Er zog es hinaus und hielt es Erich entgegen. "Bitteschön. Das lese ich zur Zeit mit den Drittklässlern. Es gefiele Joel sicher auch."

Erich verstand natürlich nicht, warum er das Thema wechseln wollte. "Ha ha. Ist das nicht ein wenig…wenig?"

Marcel seufzte, schob das Buch zurück und sah Erich in die Augen. "Du hast es so gewollt: Neben der Schokolade schenke ich ihm ein Spielzeug. Fürs Bett."

Erichs Gesicht nahm eine tiefrote Farbe an. Peinlich berührt drehte er sich weg. "Oh."

Marcel liess ihn nicht so einfach entkommen. "Es vibriert und soll eine besonders ergonomische Form haben. Vielleicht wäre das auch etwas für euch? Aber in diesen Laden werde ich nicht mit dir gehen, da kannst du sicher sein."

Erich floh mit grossen Schritten vor ihm. "Schon gut, schon gut. Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe."

An der Kasse liess Marcel das Buch hübsch verpacken. Erich sah einer Tomate immer noch zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

"Hat Joel etwas gesagt?", fragte Marcel schliesslich.

"Wie?"

"Na, was er sich wünscht. Hast du ihn gefragt?"

Erich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat gesagt, ich solle ihn überraschen." Er blickte mit einem schrägen Grinsen zu Marcel. Seinen Augen wich er aber immer noch aus. "Deshalb habe ich dich gefragt. Normalerweise sagt er, er brauche nichts. Aber diesmal nicht."

Marcel dachte über seine Worte nach. Langsam wurde ihm etwas klar. Er wartete bis zu den Rolltreppen mit seiner nächsten Frage.

"Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Erich lachte freudlos auf. Seine Finger klopften auf das Geländer. "Keine Ahnung…also…nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich weiss nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Marcel stand einen Tritt unter ihm und sah ihn schweigend an. 

"Er möchte, dass wir so sind wie ihr, mit Händchenhalten und Küsschen vor allen Leuten. Aber das kann ich nicht. So bin ich nicht."

Und auf einmal wünschte sich Marcel Pirmin an seine Seite. Er wusste nicht was sagen, dies war nicht sein Gebiet. Sie schwebten zurück ins Erdgeschoss, als ihm eine letzte Idee kam. Sie liefen vorbei an den Türen und zwängten sich zu den Schmuckvitrinen.

Sie beugten sich über die Halsketten. "In dem Fall vielleicht so etwas?", schlug Marcel vor. "Eine Umarmung aus der Ferne, sozusagen. Damit er immer etwas von dir bei sich trägt."

Erich verzog den Mund. "Joel ist kein Romantiker."

Marcel rollte mit den Augen. "Sicher ist er. Es ist nur ein anderes Wort für Aufmerksamkeit. Jeder mag es, wenn man ihm Beachtung schenkt. Wenn du ihm die Bedeutung und Einzigartigkeit erklärst, würde es ihm sicher gefallen."

Schweigend begutachteten sie den glitzernden Silber- und Goldschmuck bis ein Verkäufer mit ebenso glitzerndem Lächeln auf sie zukam und Erich die Flucht ergriff. Marcel lächelte dem Verkäufer entschuldigend zu und eilte Erich hinterher. Draussen dämmerte es bereits, aber den Menschenmassen tat es keinen Abbruch. Erich stand mit hängenden Schultern neben dem Schaufenster, die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Fleece-Jacke vergraben.

"Danke für deine Hilfe", sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Ich muss noch ein wenig überlegen."

Marcel zermalmte sich das Hirn nach etwas Aufmunterndem, aber ausser Floskeln fiel ihm nichts ein. Stattdessen hob er seine Hand. Erich schlug ein.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht helfen konnte", sagte Marcel. "Du findest sicher noch etwas."

Erich nickte. "Danke, Marcel. Schöne Weihnachten."

"Dir auch."

Pirmin lag ausgebreitet auf dem Sofa als Marcel nach Hause kam, die Nase tief in einem Buch vergraben. Seine langen Beine baumelten über der Lehne.

"Und wie war der Shoppingtrip mit deinem neuen besten Freund?"

Marcel hängte seine Jacke auf und legte die Tüte mit dem Buch auf den Tisch. Erst als er keine Antwort erhielt, blickte Pirmin hoch. Besorgt setzte er sich auf und breitete seine Arme aus. Erschöpft liess sich Marcel zu ihm nieder und schmiegte seinen Kopf an seine Schultern. Pirmin vergrub sein Gesicht in Marcels Haar während er ihm von seinem erfolglosen Nachmittag erzählte.

"Du hast alles getan, was du konntest", sagte er schliesslich und wanderte mit seinen Küssen Marcels Hals hinab. Wohlige Schauer rieselten seinen Rücken hinab.

"Ich hoffe es."

Zu seinem Leidwesen riss sich Pirmin los und sah ihn streng an. "Ich weiss es", sagte er und küsste ihn, bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte.

"Aber für mich habt ihr hoffentlich ein Geschenk gefunden", fuhr er fort.

Marcel lächelte ihn an und deutete über seine Schulter. "Klar. Aber nur ein kleines, für das Weihnachtsfest mit deinen Eltern."

Pirmin grinste. "Und das grosse Geschenk?"

Marcels Hand wanderte über Pirmins Bauch unter die Trainerhosen und griff zu. Pirmin lachte atemlos und schloss die Augen. 

"Das hast du bereits", flüsterte Marcel.


	3. Chapter 3

Das erste Verbandstraining nach Neujahr fand in Schwyz statt. Der Schnee lag matschig und schwarz auf den Strassen und der Föhn stürmte um die Schwinghalle. Marcel fuhr mit den Zehenspitzen Kreise ins Sägemehl. Pirmin sass auf dem untersten Tritt der kleinen Tribüne, Noe vor ihm im Sägemehl. Er hatte zu Weihnachten eine Smartwatch bekommen und drückte seither ständig auf ihr herum. Er sah nicht einmal auf, als der nächste Schwinger in den Keller trat. Dafür wuchs in Marcel die Unruhe als Joel ohne nach rechts oder links zu blicken auf ihn zueilte und sich vor ihm aufbaute.

"Du warst mit Erich Weihnachtsgeschenke einkaufen", sagte er ohne Begrüssung.

"Ja", sagte Marcel zögerlich. 

Einen Sekundenbruchteil fürchtete er, dass eine Faust auf ihn zukommen würde, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit zum Reagieren denn schon hing Joel um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn fest.

"Ich wusste, dass er nicht alleine auf die Idee gekommen ist", sagte er über Marcels Schulter. In seinem Rücken war Pirmins Kinnlade auf den Boden gesackt und selbst Noe hatte den Blick von seiner Watch gerissen. Unsicher tätschelte Marcel Joels Rücken und sah hilflos zu seinem Freund.

"Vielen Dank", fuhr Joel fort und liess ihn endlich los. "Es war eine tolle Idee."

"Kein Problem", lächelte Marcel.

Als Pirmin sein Kinn wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, war Joel schon längst weg. "Ich dachte, ihr hättet nichts gefunden", zischte er.

Marcel zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Haben wir auch nicht."

Seine Verwirrung wuchs, was ihm kaum möglich schien, als Erich mit dem Rest der Entlebucher eintrat und ebenfalls sogleich auf ihn zusteuerte. Marcel hatte ihn noch nie so fröhlich gesehen und kurz fragte er sich, ob er auf Drogen war. Seine Umarmung war kürzer, aber nicht minder kräftig. 

"Was zum Teufel hast du ihm geschenkt?", fragte Marcel.

"Eine Überraschung", grinste Erich mit stolz geschwellter Brust und erklärte: "Eigentlich war es eine Mischung aus vielem, aber am Ende hat mich dein Satz mit der Einzigartigkeit drauf gebracht."   
Er lachte auf als Joel sich von hinten anschlich, seine Arme um Erichs Hüfte schlang und sein Kinn auf die Schulter legte. Vom Boden starrte Noe mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihnen auf und auch Pirmin konnte nicht fassen, was er sah.

Marcel wedelte mit seinen Händen, als ob er Erichs Geschichte anstossen möchte. "Und?"

"Er hat mir eine Fahrt mit einem Pistenbully geschenkt", fuhr Joel fort.

"Nein…", warf Erich dazwischen, kam aber nicht weiter.

"Wir sind auf den Grat gefahren wo ein Feuer auf uns wartete und unter dem Sternenhimmel haben wir heissen Punsch getrunken, der mir ganz schön eingefahren ist."

"Es heisst Toddy", sagte Erich und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. "Und nein, das war nur das Drumherum. Das richtige Geschenk passte in einen Umschlag."

Joel lächelte und sah ihn verliebt an. "Natürlich, das richtige Geschenk war der Landi-Gutschein. Wie konnte ich den nur vergessen?"

Noe sah aus, als ob er Zeuge eines Autounfalls geworden wäre.

Neben der Tür klatschte der Technische Leiter in die Hände und die Schwinger scharrten sich im Halbkreis um ihn.

"Warum habe ich noch nie eine Fahrt mit dem Pistenbully bekommen?", flüsterte Pirmin in der hintersten Reihe in Marcels Ohr. 

Dieser stiess ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite und trat ihm auf den Fuss. "Hat dir mein Geschenk nicht gefallen?"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt." Er lächelte ihn an. "Wirst du jetzt Paartherapeut?"

Marcel kniff ihm in den Hintern.


End file.
